Las Torres del Amor
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Recuerdo cuando aun esas torres estaban allí, en el centro de Nueva York, Las Torres Gemelas. Fue gracias a ese trabajo que conocí a ese hombre. Al morocho que cambio mi vida, en todos los sentidos que cambiar una vida, pueden significar. LuNa - ZoRo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ¿Cómo están todos? Bueno, aquí vuelvo con un nuevo fanfic de One Piece. Esta idea la tengo pensada desde hace años, ante todos los conflictos, sobre todo, el año pasado, no he podido dedicarme a escribirla y a subirla, pero ya es hora. Ya que solo tengo 2 fics en curso y estoy más liviana, me dedicaré a subir este fic.**

**Bueno como ya leyeron, este fic se trata del ataque terrorista hacia las Torres Gemelas, el 11 de septiembre del 2001. Quería aclarar que no tengo intención de entrar en discusiones políticas, acerca de lo que paso o no. Opinen lo que opinen, este sería el testigo de una simple sobreviviente. Tómenlo de esa forma. Gracias por leer.**

Recuerdo cuando esas torres aún estaban vigentes. Quien iba a decir, que hoy, 13 años después iba a estar hablando de ellas, como si no existieran. De hecho ya no existen, más que recuerdos y videos que no dejan que las personas que sufrieron esta desgracia, olvidemos el pasado que nos atormenta.

Déjenme serles más concretos, era el tercer día de septiembre del 2001, cuando me trasfirieron a la Torre norte en el World Trade Center, en pleno Nueva York. Trabajaba para la empresa de mandarinas de mi madre, quien había falleció, en ese entonces, hace 8 años. Con apenas 20 años, mi hermana Nojiko comenzó su mandato como dueña de la empresa, y yo, con 18, como la gerente de ella. Tuve que ocupar una de las tantas oficinas de las conocidas, Torres Gemelas. Me habían dado el piso 76, para poner la oficina de Bellemere Company y organizar todos los papeleos en esta área del mundo.

El haberse mudado de Suecia a Norteamérica no había sido sencillo, y menos el hecho de que Nueva York es una de las ciudades con más gente del planeta. El tráfico, la gente, las bocinas, las voces, los celulares sonando, todo me había mareado completamente. Esa mañana, había salido de mi departamento (Que mi hermana misma había alquilado para mí). Nada en especial una cocina-comedor, una habitación y un baño. No esperaba quedarme más que un mes allí. Comencé a caminar por las pobladas calles del centro del mundo comercial, definitivamente, era otra cosa con mi país de origen, al parecer, todo el mundo estaba nervioso por llegar a su trabajo, me empujaban y me pasaban por mis costados, fulminándome con la mirada, solo por el hecho de que yo no estaba llegando tarde. No tarde más de diez minutos en arribar, gracias a Nojiko, estaba a unas 10 cuadras de mi destino. Las torres gemelas. Boquiabierta, me las quede observando por un largo rato. ¿Cómo era posible que sean tan altas? De hecho en su momento, fueron las torres más altas de todo el mundo, superando al Empire State, quien había tenido su record por aproximadamente 40 años. Al principio me agarro miedo, tener que subir al piso 76, hacía que los pelos se me paren de punta. Pero con la esperanza de que solo serían 31 días, me arme de valor y entre en la torre número 1 (El número uno es por el hecho de que fue la primera de las dos que se construyó).

En su interior todas las personas corrían de acá para allá. Era como estar dentro de un hormiguero, todos estaban desesperados por llegar a sus respectivas oficinas. Largue un gran suspiro. ¿Acaso era todos los días así? Tendría que acostumbrarme al hecho. Observé detenidamente el lugar, en busca de un ascensor, ni loca iba a subir hasta el piso 76 por la escalera, llegaría muerta. Estuve unos segundos hasta que localicé uno de los ascensores. Comencé a caminar entre la gente nativa de Nueva York para poder llegar a mi destino, y así arribar de una vez por todas a mi oficina.

Toque el botón para que ascensor descendiera del piso 45. Tardaría unos minutos en llegar, pero no demasiado como para que llegase tarde. Después de todo, en Nueva York, yo tenía el rango más alto en Bellemere Company, nadie podría retarme. A pesar de todo, comencé a inquietarme, el elevador tardaba demasiado ¿Cuánto tardaría en llevarla hasta el piso 76? No quería ni imaginármelo. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, y tuve que secármelas en el hermoso traje negro de Prada. Volteé al escuchar una voz detrás de mí, por alguna razón sabía que me estaba hablando a mí.

**¿Eres nueva? – **

Un hombre. Un hombre delgado, de cabellos morochos, y ojos oscuros envuelto en un traje gris. Debajo de su ojo izquierdo llevaba una cicatriz de dos puntos, que al parecer era característica suya. Me lo quede mirando por unos segundos. Había algo en el que me atraía, y no sabía que era. Por el acento inglés que tenía, no parecía que fuese su idioma natal. Recordé que el hombre me había hecho una pregunta y debía respondérsela.

**Si… soy nueva aquí – **Respondí mientras estiraba mi mano para saludarlo formalmente

**Uh…** - Ese comentario me asusto un poco – **Es horrible empezar… Recuerdo la primera vez que tuve que venir… no encontraba nada, no encajaba con nadie… pero te acostumbras – **Sonrió cosa que me llamo la atención, tenía una sonrisa diferente al resto, una sonrisa pura - **¿Y de dónde eres? – **Estrechó mi mano, trasmitiéndome una energía positiva como nadie nunca había hecho

**Trabajo en la compañía sueca de mi madre, Bellemere Company, es la primera vez que venimos a Nueva York – **Le explique. Justo el ascensor apareció y tuve que subir al pie de una manda de gente. Para mi fortuna, él hombre continuaba a mi lado - **¿Subes? –** Le pregunte con una sonrisa

**Si… Debo ir al piso 110, al más alto – **Me comentó mientras sacaba una tarjeta personal – **Trabajo en la radio 1063 – **Me la entregó, eran tarjetas haciéndole propagada a su canal de radio

**Y…** **dime… - **Comencé con un tono curioso – ¿**No te da vértigo tener que subir hasta allí? – **Necesitaba saber si era muy fuerte lo que se sentía allá arriba

**No…** **La verdad es divertido – **Soltó una carcajada que apenas se escuchó entre los murmullos de los demás pasajeros

**Divertido –** Murmuré, para luego volver mi mirada en él - **¿Y dime… se puede desayunar en las oficinas? – **Pregunte curiosa

**Claro que si –** Me sonrió – **Debes ir tu a comprarte las cosas afuera – **Me comentó

**¡¿QUÉ?! – **Exclamé, estaba ya casi en el piso 90 y debía volver a bajar, para desayunar ¿Qué acaso nadie te traía las cosas? Definitivamente no iba a desayunar.

**Oi…** ¿**A qué piso me dijiste que ibas? – **Me preguntó señalándome el marcador de pisos del ascensor – **Ya estamos en el 76 – **Rio

**Mejor me preparo – **Acoté al darme cuenta. No había notado que el elevador estaba casi vacío, me resulto extraño aún faltaban más de 30 pisos para llegar al final.

Al llegar a la planta que debía, salude al extraño hombre, para luego bajarme. Cuando las puertas de acero se cerraron note, que no sabía el nombre del extraño hombre quien me había hablado hace unos momentos, pero a pesar de eso, sentía que me había ayudado a subir, sin miedos, hasta el mi piso.

Caminé hasta llegar a la oficina designada para la compañía de mi madre, y al entrar me encontré con una amiga mía de toda la vida. Nico Robin, era una mujer de 28 años quien había nacido en Rusia, pero tras la muerte de su madre se había mudado a Suecia, donde se habían conocido. Decidió trabajar en la compañía hacia 8 meses, y le había pedido a Nojiko que se la que me acompañe en este viaje de negocios, puesto que confiaba en ella más que en nadie.

**¡Nami! – **Me sonrió mientras yo cerraba la puerta de la oficina, al parecer ella llevaba un hermoso traje color violeta que hacía que sus ojos celestes resalten como dos faroles – **Hace tiempo que no te veía - **

**¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje a Rusia? – **Le pregunté mientras corría a abrazarla

**Excelente –** Me senté a su lado - **¿Y bien? – **Me comentó - **¿Acaso un nuevo romance New Yorkino? – **Sus palabras me dejaron pasmada

**¿A qué te refieres? – **Le pregunte aturdida – **No entiendo… - **Y juro que no mentí

**Nami… Querida Nami… te recuerdo que las paredes son trasparentes – **Me comentó con una sonrisa burlona, pero no capté lo que me quiso decir, por lo que no respondí – **El morocho del ascensor … - **

**¿De qué hablas? – **Solté una carcajada – **Es solo un joven que me ayudo a ubicarme – **Le guiñe el ojo, para darle un tono más irónico para darle un toque único a la conversación – **Pero sacando eso… vaya lugar al que llegamos… digamos que Suecia es mil veces más tranquilo que estas calles – **Comenté cambiando de tema mientras sacaba de un cajón miles de papeles – **Sin contar que todo el mundo anda histérico – **Sonreí

**Bueno, es algo característico de este lugar ¿No?** – Me comentó, y me dejo pensando por unas horas

Era la hora del almuerzo. Nos dirigimos a un restaurante cerca de allí, donde al parecer la mayoría de los inquilinos de las torres norte y sur, se dirigieron para abastecer sus estómagos. Robin y yo estábamos teniendo una agradable conversación cuando ella me señalo algo con la mirada. Quedé en silencio unos segundos cuando el mismo muchacho que me había cruzado en la espera del elevador. Junto a él, un hombre alto de cabellos verdes, quien llevaba un traje negro, algo desarreglado.

**Hola – **Sonrió el morocho al verme - **¿Cómo estás? – **Pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi mesa – **Me quede pensando luego de que te fuiste… que nunca me dijiste tu nombre – **Soltó una carcajada

**Me llamo Nami –** Le devolví la sonrisa – **Tu tampoco me dijiste tu nombre – **Le comenté mientras le devolvía la sonrisa

**Mi nombre es Monkey D Luffy, un placer – **Me dijo como si no nos conociéramos

**Ella es Robin –** Le presente – **Es mi socia aquí en Nueva York – **

**Mucho gusto –** Sonrió el joven

**El gusto es mío –** Robin sonó adorable - **No pareces de aquí, Digo… tu tono en el que hablas ingles… - **Lo interrogó

**No…** **Soy de Brasil, el dueño de la radio vive aquí y me contrato para locutor – **Le contó como si hubiese confianza entre ellos – **Él es Zoro, es un amigo – **Sonrió

**Un placer – **Dijo este mientras se sentaba en una mesa a un par de metros de ellas – **Oi, Luffy ¿Vamos a comer o no? – **Su tono era desagradable, nada que ver como el de su amigo, que sonaba encantador y gracioso

**Si –** Sonrió el morocho, cosa que me llamo la atención

**¿Por qué no comen con nosotras?** – Robin rompió el silencio, mientras les apuntaba las sillas desocupadas – **De paso, nos conocemos mejor ¿Les parece? – **Miró al hombre quien yacía parado delante nuestro, cosa que yo también lo hice, su sonrisa era única… jamás había visto una con aquella. Contagiaba las ganas de sonreír, de vivir, de disfrutar. Y sus ganas de que se siente junto a mí, para almorzar juntos.

**De acuerdo –** Sonrió nuevamente, mientras se sentaba junto a mí

La verdad. Fue el mejor almuerzo de la vida. Al parecer Luffy y Zoro tenían un amigo, allí en Estados Unidos, llamado Franky, este poseía una cadena de radios, para la cual los convocó. También me entere que Zoro era de origen Japonés y que tenía apenas 19 años, y que había venido por la misma razón que Luffy había venido desde Brasil. La edad de este me sorprendió al principio, 17 años y ya trabajaba en una radio en Nueva York, era increíble. Hacía rato que no me divertía tanto en una comida, el morocho era muy divertido, y esto hacia que cada vez sintiese un tipo de atracción aún más potente hacia él. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Acaso Robin había predicho mis sentimientos acerca del joven? No sabía que pensar, más en lo rápido que se me había pasado el almuerzo. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estaba junto con la morocha en mi oficina, organizando mis papeles de la compañía. Suspiré por lo que hizo que la mujer se detuviera de sus labores, para contemplarme.

**No digas nada al respecto – **Comenté, adivinando lo que me estaba por decir

Esta se limitó a sonreírme y siguió con su trabajo, mientras yo terminaba de organizar todo.

Al llegar a mi casa estaba cansada. Y muy estresada por la forma de vivir de los New Yorkinos… Era agotador ¿Cómo podía estar cada día de sus vidas en ese estado de nerviosismo total? Suspire. Supuse que era por su trabajo. Me limite a recostarme, pensé en lo que había sucedido ese día… Luffy… después de todo parecía un chico interesante. Me quede dormida, pensando en un joven que apenas había conocido mi primer día de trabajo en el World Trade Center, el 3 de septiembre del 2001. Jamás voy a olvidarme de ese día.

**¿Qué les pareció? Como bien dije antes. Es solo un fic de romance, que se me ocurrió hacerlo en este escenario de la historia, para jamás olvidar el desastre que fue. Perdonen que insista es solo para dejar bien en claro, que sus ideas (Ya que últimamente hay tanto revuelo) no son de mi interés. **

**Muchísimas Gracias.**

**Monkey D Victoria**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola buen día, he vuelto aquí con mi nuevo fic de One Piece. Espero que el primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado y les agradezco a Lauried y a Sabina-Chan por sus comentario. **

Miércoles 5 de Septiembre, 2001

Esa mañana me desperté renovada, el día anterior no me había cruzado con el joven morocho, que tanto había captado mi atención, lo que hizo que el día se me pasase lento y espeso, pero finalmente había llegado el miércoles, y ya faltaba menos para el fin de semana, un merecido descanso luego de mi primera semana laboral en World Trade Center.

Llegue, relativamente temprano, con mi café en mano. Esta vez, gracias a que Luffy me hizo caer en la cuenta de que si no comprabas tu café antes de subir al ascensor estabas perdida, me adelante y pedí mi desayuno antes de llegar a la torre norte. Esperaba ansiosa tener más suerte que ayer y poder cruzarme con el morocho, aunque sea antes de llegar a mi oficina en el piso 76. Como todas las mañanas, desde mi llegada, me encontraba esperando el ascensor impacientemente, quería ver al joven morocho antes de llegar a mi destino, para poder… aunque sea hablar con él. No sabía por qué pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. De hablar con él, de sentir su mirada posada en mis ojos.

**Hola, Nami – **Escuche detrás mío, por lo que voltee, para mi fortuna era el joven morocho

**Luffy..**. – Me desilusioné al ver junto al él, a una mujer no más alta que yo, cuyos cabellos eran celestes como el mar y sus ojos oscuros lograban que su hermoso rostro resalte en ese traje celeste bebe de Armani - **¿Cómo estás? – **Sonreí tratando de despistar mi pequeño reflejos de celos, que sentí surgir de mi interior

**Muy bien –** Sonrió, comencé a pensar que quizás esa joven era la pareja o quizás… no se… si tenía suerte podía llegar a ser un pariente o quizás, una amiga… amiga… si no había tenido buena relación alguna vez, era con las amigas de mis exs. Ellas… siempre me habían visto como una amenaza, o quizás… no sé, quizás ellas misma estaban celosas de que yo, una simple chica, les haya robado a su amigo de toda la vida, o al amor secreto de toda la vida ¿Quién sabe? El punto era que ese momento me estaba incomodando más de lo usual - **Ahh… - **Volteo para ver a la mujer** – Nami, ella es Vivi – **Volvió a sonreír de manera tal que el corazón se me detuvo – **Es la novia de un amigo - ** Su explicación me dejo muchísimo más tranquila, si era un chico de códigos (Como parecía serlo) no debía ponerme celosa de la muchacha que se encontraba delante mío, por lo que le dedique una sonrisa

**Mucho gusto –** Me regalo una leve sonrisa y estiro su mano – **Me llamo Vivi, soy… bueno… te lo ha dicho – **Soltó una risita – **Voy a trabajar aquí por una semana, como practica… estoy… estoy estudiando administración y le pedí a Luffy si me podía conseguir algún empleo de practica – **Me aclaró. Parecía una mujer decidida, pero ¿Trabajar aquí una semana? ¿Aguantaría? No parecía el tipo de mujer que se tiene que matar trabajando para llevar el pan a casa, sin embargo me hice la distraída y le sonreí como muestra de simpatía

Los tres subimos (Junto con decenas de personas) al ascensor, para mi fortuna, Vivi lo dejo en el piso 15, por lo que me daba un tiempo a solas (Si es que en esos ascensores se podía estar a solas) con él. El morocho me contemplo de arriba abajo, al punto de poner en un estado de nerviosismo total. Hice lo mismo ¿Y para qué? Solo sentí como me ruborice en el momento en el que lo hice. Me dedicó una hermosa y gran sonrisa, se la devolví a mi manera (No tan natural como la suya). Al parecer el joven sonreía todo el tiempo, sus sonrisas eran de lo más natural, agradables y reconfortantes.

**Oi Nami – **Obviamente, capto mi atención - **¿Quieres ir a una fiesta esta noche? Es el cumpleaños de un amigo y cerró su restaurante para festejar – **Me miró a los ojos, mi corazón dio un vuelco, y no pude hacer otra cosa que no sea asentir con la cabeza – **Es del novio de Vivi – **Volvió a sonreír – **Pregúntale a tu amiga si quiere venir, de paso, no estarás del todo sola – **

Lo único que hacía era teclear y teclear. No sabía cómo iba a interrumpirla para decirle lo de la fiesta. Se veía tan concentrada, tan… Robin. Sonreí al pensarlo de esa manera. Ella era así por pura naturaleza. Y me gustaba, después de todo era la que más hacia de las dos (Lo admito) Al parecer la morocha se había tomado en serio su trabajo, me agradaba la gente así. Sus faroles se posaron en mí, en solo segundos, por lo que tarde en reaccionar. La observe hasta darme cuenta que ella ya sabía que iba a decirle algo.

**Escucho tu proposición – **

**Em… yo … - **Murmuré mientras me frotaba la nuca – **Me ha invitado a una fiesta – **Desvié mi mirada, mientras de los labios de la mujer, una sonrisa se asomaba – **También te invito a ti, no se… si te interesa – **

**Claro – **Tomó su agenda personal y anotó algo que no alcance a leer – **Debes ir, preguntarle la hora y el lugar y allí estaré –**

¡No! Se me había pasado. ¿Cómo no le había preguntado donde y cuando seria? Admito que en ese momento me sentí una tonta, sin embargo, más tarde me lo agradecería. Tuve que subir al piso número 110, para poder hablar con Luffy. Llegar a lo más alto de la torre me dio escalofríos. La piel se me erizaba cada vez que el marcador del ascensor decía que estaba más cerca de la cima. Mis preocupaciones se esfumaron cuando arribe, y caí en la cuenta que debía buscar en cuál de las radios se encontraba el morocho. Saque el papelito que me había dado, del bolsillo y lo cheque. Radio 1063. Me acerque a una mujer que yacía de pie, observando un papelerío.

**Disculpe, ando buscando la radio 1063 ¿Sabe cuál de todas es? – **Le pregunte, pero esta solo volteo y silenciosamente apunto a una joven de cabellos celestes, quien estaba trasportando unos cables - ¿**Vivi? – **La reconocí en un santiamén

**Nami –** Me sonrió al verme - **¿Qué haces por aquí? – **Me pregunto mientras tiraba de los cables

**¿Quieres que te ayude? – **Me dio pena verla, ella era tan flaquita y los cables parecían pesados e incomodos de trasportar

**No, te lo agradezco –** Sonrió - **¿Y bien? No es común ver gente de otros pisos sobre éste, sobre todo por el hecho de que aquí solo hay radios operando – **Me explicó

**Si…** **Bueno, vengo a hablar con Luffy – **Le comenté. Una sonrisa más radiante se dibujó en su rostro

**No me ha dicho que ustedes dos salían –** Me guiño un ojo, a lo que yo quede perpleja – **Tranquila, no le diré que me dijiste – **

**No, no, no, no – **Lo único que pude hacer fue repetir esa palabra – **No salimos, somos algo así como amigos… Bueno en realidad, nos conocimos hace muy poquito, digamos que dos días – **Mis palabras se fueron silenciando a medida que veía a Zoro, el amigo de Luffy que había conocido en el restaurante acercarse, lucía igual de desalineado que la vez anterior – **Creo que ya han terminado – **Murmuré a la mujer

**Hola –** Me saludo al verme - **¿Vienes a ver a Luffy? – **Preguntó con su típica cara de nada ¿Cómo es que lo sabía? Di un paso atrás ante su mirada, sí que tenía una mirada asesina. Apuntó la entrada de la radio – **Ya sale - ** Pegó media vuelta y se dirigió al ascensor

Esperé solo unos minutos, al parecer Luffy estaba ocupado, y no quería molestarlo en su trabajo. Mucho menos para pregúntale algo de poca importancia, que podía esperar. Contemple en todas las direcciones, claramente en ese piso no eran oficinas, había cables por doquier y paredes más gruesas, para no dejar pasar el sonido, miles de personas corriendo de aquí para ya, en busca de micrófonos y auriculares.

**Hola, Nami – **Su voz, su sonrisa, sus ojos, me sacaron de mis pensamientos, los cuales se posaron en contemplarlo - **¿Sucedió algo? ¿Hablaste con tu amiga? – **Me bombardeó con dos preguntas, pero no tarde en responderle

**Hable con Robin, irá -** Le guiñe el ojo en forma de aprobación – **Y Luffy, no me has dicho en donde y cuando será la fiesta – **Le expliqué mientras desviaba la mirada

**Oh, cierto, me olvidé –** Soltó una carcajada que estuvo a punto de contagiarme - **Es en el restaurante Baratie, y más o menos a las 7 – **Me golpeó suavemente el brazo – **Cualquier cosa habla con Vivi, es su novio, ella sabe dónde queda – **

**¿Tú no? – **Le pregunte curiosa

**No –** Su repuesta fue simple y sencilla

**¿Y cómo iras?** – Realmente estaba preocupada

**¿Quién sabe?** **Zoro y yo nos la apañaremos – **Me guiño el ojo, al igual que yo había hecho antes.

Era un hecho, estaba enamorada.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Sé que me ha quedado corto, pero les prometo que el próximo será mucho más largo. Espero sus opiniones en los comentarios, y de ya en más, les agradezco por leer. **


End file.
